Host Club Online
by Zi Kriany
Summary: Inilah tingkah anggota Host Club di media sosial. Gaje... Tapi berkesan #Diserbu


The story: All mine! ^w^9

The character: Belong to Bisco Hatori senpai! *hug*(?)

Genre: Humor and Parody

Warning: Authornya amatir ._.v #dor

Warning season 2(?): Don't laugh, don't read! XD #Ditendang

Just for fun~

.

.

Host Club Online

.

.

STATUS:

**Tamaki Kerend Abiz**: Sepinyaa malam iniiii~  
1 hours ago via blackberry  
3 people like this

Comment:

- **Hikaru Lebih Kerend Dari Tamaki**  
Raja, gimana kalau kamu ajak Haruhi jalan-jalan?  
45 minutes

- **Haniii Suka Cake**  
Waw! Hapenya baru ya, Tamaki-chan?  
44 minutes

- **Kyoya The Manager**  
Itu duit pinjam cash host club  
43 minutes

- **Hikaru Lebih Kerend Dari Tamaki**  
Ckckck.. Memalukan!  
42 minutes

- **Takashi Bersahaja**

41 minutes

- **Tamaki Kerend Abiz**  
Hikaru: Hmm, betul juga! Entar malem kan malam minggu? Haha... Asek asek.  
Kyoya: Heh! Ssstt.. Jangan buka-buka aib!  
40 minutes

- **Haniii Suka Cake**  
Kok komenku gak dijawab, Tamaki-chan? Hiks :'(  
39 minutes

- **Takashi Bersahaja**  
Mitsukunii.. Jangan nangis! Aku belikan cake lagi kok nanti! Mau cake rasa apa? Cokelat apa Stroberi?  
38 minutes

- **Promote Cake Sweetysweetybunny Unyu Shop**  
Permisiii...  
Selamat siang semuanya, belilah cake di sweetysweetybunny Unyu Shop!  
Dijamin, Ueeenaak tenaaan! ^.~  
37 minutes

- **Hikaru Lebih Keren Dari Tamaki**  
Jiaah... Malah promosi =='  
36 minutes

- **Tamaki Kerend Abiz**  
Ini malam, bukan siaaaaanggg! ==' ente bahlul!  
35 minutes

- **Hikaru Lebih Kerend Dari Tamaki**  
Yang bahlul itu ente, Raja!  
34 minutes

- **Haruhi Benci Anak 4l4y**  
Ribut sekali di sini =='  
33 minutes

- **Tamaki Kerend Abiz**  
Haruhi.. Haruhi...! Jalan-jalan yuk? :D  
32 minutes

- **Hikaru Lebih Kerend Dari Tamaki**  
Haruhi.. Haruhi...! Jangan mau, Haruhi! Nanti kamu diajak shopping!  
31 minutes

- **Haruhi Benci Anak 4l4y**  
Yeee... Siapa juga yang mau jalan-jalan sama Raja ceroboh? Walau diajak shopping sekalipun, aku gak bakal mau  
30 minutes

- **Hikaru Lebih Kerend Dari Tamaki**  
Tuh! Haruhi gak mau shopping sama Raja!  
29 minutes

- **Haniii Suka Cake**  
Takashi: Iya, aku mau beli cake di toko Sweetysweetybunny Unyu aja!  
Kyoya: Aku mau lho dibelikan BlackBerry juga :3  
28 minutes

- **Kyoya The Manager**  
Hani masih belum boleh. Bulan lalu Hani udah beli Cake banyak sekali.. Coba dipikir deh! Cake lebih enak dari BlackBerry dan juga Cake lebih murah dari BlackBerry  
27 minutes

- **Haniii Suka Cake**  
Iya juga,sih. xD  
26 minutes

- **Tamaki Kerend Abiz**  
Haruhi: Kenapa gak mau? TT_TT  
26 minutes

- **Hikaru Lebih Kerend Dari Tamaki**  
Raja, shopping sama aku aja. Aku naksir sama rok yang dipajang di depan toko Dress kemarin ^/^  
25 minutes

- **Haruhi Benci Anak 4l4y**  
Sama Hikaru aja tuh. Aku banyak pekerjaan rumah. Cucian udah numpuk.. Banyak banget!  
24 minutes

- **Hikaru Lebih Kerend Dari Tamaki**  
Wah, Haruhi curcol -_-''  
23 minutes

- **Tamaki Kerend Abiz**  
Hikaru: Whaat? Ogah! Lagipula rok kemarin udah ada yang beli.  
Haruhi: Banyakan mana cucianmu dengan cintaku?  
22 minutes

- **Kyoya The Manager**  
Sebenernya Tamaki juga naksir sama rok itu..  
21 minutes

- **Haniii Suka Cake**  
Iiih... Tamaki-chan gombal! XD Gombalin aku juga dooongg?  
20 minutes

- **Takashi Bersahaja**  
Untuk Mitsukuni:  
Berjuta-juta pohon kangkung..  
Hanya satu pohon beringin..  
Berjuta-juta Hani sekampung..  
Hanya kamu yang kuingin..  
19 minutes

- **Hikaru Lebih Kerend Dari Tamaki**  
Kyoya: Sebenernya dari awal aku udah tahu kalau raja suka sama rok itu.. Apalagi warnanya pink! Raja makin tergila-gila  
Takashi: Eh, kalau gitu aku juga punya gombalan buat kamu!  
18 minutes

- **Haniii Suka Cake**  
Takashi: *Q* Makachii Takachiiii... I l0v3 y0uu!  
Hikaru: Apa, coba? :3  
17 minutes

- **Haruhi Benci Anak 4l4y**  
Huwwaaah... Ada anak alaay o"  
16 minutes

- **Alayerzz**  
S3piih e4? Idiich.. Cucian bng3tz dw3hhh T4m ki inieech!  
15 minutes

- **Haruhi Benci Anak Alay**  
Hwaaah? Nambah lagi anak alay-nya.  
Heh Alayerzz, cucian di rumah gue segunung tuh! Cuci'in sana! Gue langsung gak mood abis liat komenan lo!  
14 minutes

- **Tamaki Kerend Abiz**  
Haruhi: Selow ajah~  
Hikaru: Waduh, sip! Apa tuh gombalanmu buat Takashi?  
13 minutes

- **Hikaru Lebih Kerend Dari Tamaki**  
Berjuta-juta pohon kangkung..  
Hanya satu pohon beringin..  
Berjuta-juta pohon di gunung..  
Hanya Takashi yang mirip pohon beringin..  
12 minutes

- **Takashi Bersahaja**

11 minutes

- **Haniii Suka Cake**  
BEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… X'DDDD  
10 minutes

- **Andre Taulany**  
Iwak peyeeek.. Iwak peyeeek..  
9 minutes

- **Hikaru Lebih Kerend Dari Tamaki**

7 minutes

- **Entis Sutisna**  
Andre: Eh, elu malah fb-an. Opera Van Java udah mulai syuting tuh! Buruan!  
6 minutes

- **Justin Bieber**  
Suleee... ! I am your big fans!  
5 minutes

- **Michael Jackson**  
Gak ada yang takut ta? Gue gentayangan loh!  
4 minutes

- **Tamaki Kerend Abiz**  
Haduh.. Banyak sekali yang komen =='  
Kok rasanya ada yang kurang ya? *poke Kaoru  
3 minutes

- **Bisco Hatori **

Huh.. Aku sibuk sama garapan komik baru nih. Minta dukungan dong!  
2 minutes

- **Tamaki Kerend Abiz**  
Ganbatte senpaaaiii~ ^o^/  
1 minutes

- **Zi Kriany**

Aku gak disemangatin? Aku kan yang bikin fic ini T_T

1 minutes

- **Tamaki Kerend Abiz**

Siapa kamu? ._.

- **Kaoru Paling Kerend Dari Semuanya**  
Halooo… Aku di siniii :D  
just

- **Kaoru Paling Kerend Dari Semuanya**

Kok gak ada yang jawab sih? ==a halloo?

Just now. Like

.

.

.

.

.

LOG OUT!

A/N:

Halooo… Ini fic parody OHS pertamaku… :'3 Hohoho…

Gaje ya… XD

Padahal ini Cuma ngambil dari blogku ._.v

Kalau ada yang mau mampir ke sini saja - .com

Dimohon review nya~~ m(_ _)m

Review adalah support terbesar bagi Zi...


End file.
